Sette Giorni
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Situado tras la saga de la lucha por los anillos. "No llegaba con todos los ocupas que tenía ya en casa, ¿qué ahora también tenía que hacerse cargo de un Hibari… de 8 años? Realmente, iba a matar a Shamal". Shonen-ai. HibarixTsuna
1. Capítulo 1: Lunes: tormenta

¡Holaa! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de KHR!, ¡y además de Hibari! x3 Así que no estoy muy segura del resultado...so, juzguen ustedes xD

_Disclaimer: KHR! así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago todo esto por entretenimiento (y perversión xD), sin ningún ánimo de lucro, blablabla..., ya sabéis ;)_

¡A leer~! :D

_**

* * *

Lunes**_: tormenta

Un lunes lluvioso como otro cualquiera –en principio-, Sawada Tsunayoshi regresa del instituto junto a sus dos fieles amigos y guardianes. Un día como otro cualquier de peleas y ruidosas explosiones –por parte de Gokudera-kun-. Otro día de los dulces saludos de Kyoko-chan, las burlas irónicas de Kurokawa, las insistentes peticines de Onii-san de que se uniera al club de boxeo.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo no marchaba como siempre?

-Judaime, ¿le ocurre algo? – preguntó Gokudera preocupado por su Jefe, que llevaba un rato perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba que era raro que hoy no nos encontráramos a Hibari-san en el instituto – dijo al fin. –Normalmente siempre está haciendo guardia por si alguien hace algo indebido.

-Ahora que lo dices, el viernes y el sábado pasado tampoco lo vimos – señaló Yamamoto con aire pensativo.

-¡Feh! No se preocupe por alguien como él Judaime, sería mucho mejor si ese tipo no aparece en lo que queda de año – declaró el chico con su aire enfadado.

Tsuna no contestó ni continuó con el tema, pero se mantuvo el resto del camino pensativo. Era muy extraño que Hibari-san faltara a clases, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría enfermo? O peor… ¿le habrían atacado? Quizás debería haber preguntado por él en el instituto.

Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. El instituto era muy grande, simplemente no coincidirían en los pasillos y punto. Convenciéndose de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, y de que Hibari-san podía cuidarse solito, se despidió de sus dos amigos y se encaminó hacia su casa. Se aferró con más fuerza a su paraguas, cada vez la lluvia era más fuerte.

Estaba en camino cuando de pronto oyó unos pasos tras él. Estaban cerca y parecían perseguirlo, pues podía oírlos incluso sobre el ruido de la furiosa tormenta. Asustado, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y acelerar el paso hacia su hogar. Pudo oír como el ruido de pisadas se detenía repentinamente, e igual de rápido empezaban a perseguirlo de nuevo a más velocidad.

Al borde del pánico, Tsuna echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no le importaba si quien fuera que le perseguía sabía que lo habían descubierto, solo quería alejarse lo más posible y resguardarse pronto en la seguridad de su hogar. Era patético, pero ¿qué más daba? Estaba asustado, empapado, y los miembros empezaban a entumecérsele y a acalambrarse a causa del frío y de la tensión. Si salía de esa entero, juraba ser mejor persona, incluso trataría mejor a Lambo de ahora en adelante.

De pronto, un placaje por la espalda y el joven Vongola acababa tirado en el suelo, y el paraguas unos pasos más adelante. Estaba boca abajo, sentía un cuerpo sobre él y unos brazitos temblorosos rodeando su cintura. Tenía miedo, ¿sería un pervertido o algo por el estilo? En un arranque de valentía se giró para intentar empujar al atacante y salir corriendo, pero al darse la vuelta, lo que vio no fue lo que él se esperaba de un delincuente, o un viejo pervertido.

Era un niño. Un niño pequeño y tembloroso, aun con los brazos alrededor suyo y con la mirada levemente acuosa por las lágrimas contenidas. El pelo negro empapado le caía sobre los ojos –fijos en él-, negros también.

A decir verdad, ese niño le resultaba extrañamente familiar… Y fue entonces cuando lo notó. Había algo en su mirada seria y acerada -a pesar de estar algo llorosa-. No sabría explicar el qué. Era como una sensación de peligro, de que algo malo le pasaría. Un presagio de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y entonces repasó, ¿dónde había tenido él ese mismo sentimiento?

Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Volvió la vista de nuevo al niño aun sobre él. No… no podía ser cierto.

-Hi…¡¿Hibari-san?!

**oOoOoOo**

-Gracias por la comida – dijo un pequeño niño de pelo negro mientras que dejaba sus palillos sobre el bol y juntaba sus manos.

-No tienes que ser tan formal Hibari-san, apenas eran unas sobras de la comida del mediodía – dijo Tsuna mientras colocaba la loza en el fregadero.

-Es suficientemente bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no he comido en tres días – contestó la versión miniaturizada de Hibari.

-¡¿En tres días?! – exclamó el ahora "mayor" de los dos. –Hibari-san… ¿qué demonios te ha pasado? – preguntó. A decir verdad, era más fácil hablar con el Hibari niño, no intimidaba tanto.

-No estoy seguro. El viernes por la mañana estaba por golpear hasta la muerte al doctorzucho ese por estar viendo videos obscenos en mi escuela, cuando me lanzó algo extraño, y de repente aparecí así – explicó aun sentado a la mesa y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, como si hablara de algo aburrido. Mirándolo bien, con esa apariencia infantil y esa camiseta que le quedaba claramente grande, Hibari parecía un verdadero niño inofensivo.

–No podía hacer nada con este aspecto, así que decidí volver a casa pero perdí mis llaves y con mi fuerza actual no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo controlar mis armas. Además vivo solo y no se hasta cuando duraré así, pero por el momento con este aspecto no puedo manejarme solo… - de pronto, su cara se ensombreció y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese matiz asesino del viejo Hibari. –Juro que cuando vea al tipo ese lo golpearé hasta la muerte – y acompañó esto con un certero golpe sobre la mesa.

Vale, si en algún momento Tsuna había dicho que el nuevo Hibari-san no intimidaba, ahora era el momento de retractarse.

-¡Ciaossu! – saludó Reborn, haciendo su aparición en la cocina. –Que desafortunado Hibari. Pero, si lo que dices es cierto, el efecto del Trident Mosquito debería pasarse en una semana más.

-¡Que suerte Hibari-san, podrás volver a la normalidad pronto! – exclamó el joven Vongola.

-Sin embargo, durante esta semana tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de él, Tsuna – informó Reborn, con un ligero –y sospechoso- destello en sus ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se quejó.

-Mientras esté así, él no podrá cuidar de sí mismo, ¿serás capaz de abandonarlo sin más? Además, un buen Jefe se responsabiliza de sus Guardianes – finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Ara!, ¿es un nuevo amigo, Tsu-kun? – preguntó su madre cuando regresó a casa de la compra.

-Perdón por la intromisión – se disculpó educadamente el pequeño Hibari-san.

-Mama, e-este es Hi…¡Kyoya-kun! – improvisó Tsuna.

-¡Oh, así que Kyoya-kun! Sientete como en tu casa ¿si? – le sonrió Nana. –¡Esta noche haré algo rico para cenar todos! – y sin más, se fue totalmente sonriente a empezar los preparativos para la cena.

-_Como siempre, mamá le abre las puertas de casa al primer desconocido que pasa sin ni siquiera preguntar… _- pensó Tsuna exhalando un suspiro con resignación. De pronto de giró hacia Hibari-san, quien seguía con la vista fija en su madre. ¿Era eso sorpresa?

-Vaya, es como si hubieran dos Tsunayoshis aquí – terminó diciendo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ambos son iguales – reafirmó el _niño._

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

**oOoOoOo**

Ya con el pijama puesto, el joven Vongola terminaba de lavarse los dientes antes de dirigirse a su cama. Se enjuagó bien con agua, se secó, y salió del baño camino de su habitación. Antes de eso pasó por el salón, donde aun estaba Hibari-san.

Cuando llegó, lo encontró dormido, con medio cuerpo debajo del kotatsu y su madre arropándolo maternalmente. Esta levantó la vista y, con una sonrisa, se puso el dedo índice sobre la boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido.

Tsuna sonrió y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió a su cuarto. Ese día de lunes que había comenzado como uno más, monótono y sin nada en especial, había desembocado en esa extraña situación.

Ahora…¿qué le depararía el día siguiente?

C o n t i n u a r á ~

* * *

¡Yey~! ¿Qué tal? xD

Aviso, que si a alguien le resulta familiar el argumento de esta historia, no señores, no he plagiado a nadie (¡ni pensarlo! ò.ó). Es solo que me basé en un doujinshi que leí recientemente de esta pareja para crear el fic, así que en esencia es parecido. Pero ojo, solo eso, **parecido**, más adelante la historia toma un rumbo totalmente diferente x3 De todas formas, si alguien quiere leer el doujinshi puedo dejar el link aquí, pero al final de la historia. ¡Nada de spoilers en mi fic! ò.ó

Y eso, que espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un reviewcín, para saber si debo continuar la historia o mejor dejo de mancillar este fandom x3 Por cierto, como el nombre indica, el fic tendrá 7 capis, y quizás un pequeño omake, pero no gran cosa. Así que ala, ¡a comentar!, que 7 capis son poquitos y no cuesta nada ;D

¡Byesu~! =)

_**PD:** está demostrado científicamente que dejar reviews ayuda a la circulación y a mejorar nuestra flora intestinal, así como previene el colesterol ;)_


	2. Capítulo 2: Martes: Reglas

Esto...¿hola? x3 Siiii, ¡lo se! Me tardé un montón u.u Pero es que estoy algo atareada con los exámenes, notas, _blablabla_...u.u Prometo ser más puntual la próxima vez (sobretodo porque este fic me resulta muy fácil escribirlo, me gusta mucho :D).

Bueno, por el momento... ¡a leer! =D

_**

* * *

Martes:**__ Reglas_

-¡Tadaima!

-Ara, ¿vienes solo Tsu-kun? – preguntó su madre cuando llegó a casa de la escuela. –De todas formas, ahora me voy al mercado a comprar para la cena, ¿puedes quedarte a cargo de la casa y de los niños?

-Haaai – contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentado en el genkan*.

-Gracias Tsu-kun, ¡volveré en un par de horas! – se despidió ya saliendo de la casa.

Se dirigió hacia el salón para ver si encontraba al resto de –ocupas- inquilinos de la casa. Al entrar se encontró con la misma imagen de esa mañana: Hibari-san durmiendo debajo del kotatsu. Llevaba ahí desde la noche anterior, y Tsuna se preguntaba que es lo que habría tenido que pasar durante esos tres días a la intemperie para que lo dejara tan exhausto. De pronto, se sintió algo enfadado con el DrShamal. Después de todo, era culpa suya que Hibari-san tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

Se acercó a donde estaba el "niño" durmiendo. Este respiraba pausadamente, parecía bastante más tranquilo y descansado que el día anterior, lo que tranquilizó enormemente al futuro Jefe. Hibari dormía boca arriba, la manta que antes descansaba sobre él ahora se encontraba tirada unos centímetros más alejada. Además, su tripa estaba descubierta y su mano reposaba sobre ella. Jamás imaginó que Hibari-san sería tan desordenado a la hora de dormir, ¿sería por su nueva condición? La verdad, no se imaginaba al Hibari adulto durmiendo así.

-Vas a resfriarte si sigues durmiendo así – suspiró mientras se agachaba a su lado para volver a taparlo. Mientras recogía la colcha del suelo, volvió a fijarse de nuevo en el ahora niño. Tan tranquilo y pacífico, con el rostro relajado, se veía tan inofensivo… nada que comparar con el aura amenazante que despedía cuando estaba despierto. Se agachó a un lado de él para volver a arroparlo, extendía la manta sobre su cuerpo, cuando, de pronto, Hibari abrió los ojos.

-¡Aaah! – Tsuna pegó un grito, asombrado por haber sido sorprendido por Hibari-san cuando se encontraban a apenas 10 centímetros de distancia. Debido al impulso, cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra la pata del kotatsu. –Itetetetete… - se quejó con las manos agarrando donde había recibido el golpe.

-¿Tsunayoshi? – preguntó el guardián de la nube aun adormilado, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de una mano.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó algo sonrojado, no sabía muy bien porqué. –No pretendía despertarte, solo quería taparte para que no pillaras un resfriado…

-Mmm… - fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Vaya, esa había sido una reacción bastante tranquila, nada comparado con el infierno que se esperaba de un Hibari-san recién despertado.

Mientras el joven Vongola pensaba en esto, su guardián continuaba frotándose los ojos para despejarse, y observaba a su alrededor buscando indicios que le revelaran cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido. De pronto, Tsuna cayó en algo. Le había llamado… ¿Tsunayoshi? Era la primera vez que lo llamaba únicamente por su nombre de pila. Esto, en cierto modo, le hizo feliz. Ciertamente, podría acostumbrarse a ese Hibari-san. Era mucho menos aterrador, podía hablar más fácilmente con él, e incluso parecía mucho más calmado, sin que tuviera la necesidad de _golpear hasta la muerte_ al primero que pasara por delante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? – preguntó al fin el "niño", en vistas de que en ese salón no había un maldito reloj.

-¿Eh? Pues, ya es martes por la tarde, llevas dormido desde ayer a la noche – le contestó sonriendo. –Parecías cansado, ¿estás mejor ahora? Debes de tener hambre después de tanto tiempo dormido, ¿quieres que te prepare algo? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba en dirección a la cocina.

De pronto, un ruidoso Lambo entró gritando desde la puerta que conectaba con la cocina, con una bolsa de galletas en la mano e I-Pin persiguiéndolo.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Dile que el senbei* es mío! – empezó el niño-vaca.

-¡Lambo, no puedes! ¡Mamá dijo que nada de galletas hasta que ella llegara! – le recriminó la niña intentando quitarle la bolsa.

-¡Buuu! ¡El senbei pertenece a Lambo-san! – dijo este sacándole la lengua mientras se escondía detrás de Tsuna.

-Lambo, si mamá lo dijo no puedes comerlas.

-¡Nooo! ¡El senbei es de Lambo-san! ¡Nadie se lo quitará! ¡¡Nunca!! – empezó a berrear mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

-¡Aaah!, está bien, está bien, pero cállate ya – se quejó el castaño. –Podéis comeros el senbei, repartirlo entre los dos, yo no le diré nada a mamá ¿ok? – cedió finalmente con un suspiro.

-¡Bien! ¡Senbei ~ senbei! ¡Son todos de Lambo-san! ¡Niajajajaja!

-¡Lambo, no puedes! ¡Tienes que repartir! – le regaño I-Pin de nuevo.

-Mmm…supongo que..– de pronto Lambo se fijó por primera vez en la presencia del Hibari niño, quien miraba la escena aburrido desde su posición aun con las piernas bajo el kotatsu.

-¿Quién eres él? – preguntó el niño-vaca.

-Lambo…e-este es Kyoya-kun… - contestó Tsuna algo nervioso. ¿Lo reconocerían Lambo e I-Pin?

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Tú también quieres el senbei de Lambo-san ¿cierto?! – empezó a gritar de pronto mientras se aproximaba a Hibari. –¡Bien, como soy muy generoso, te daré uno si prometes ser el esclavo de Lambo-san el resto de tu vida! – y remató su frase con unas palmaditas en la cabeza del "niño".

Tsuna, quien creía que, aunque el Hibari niño fuera más tranquilo que el adulto, eso podría llegar a molestarlo bastante, se disponía a apartar a Lambo para que lo dejara en paz cuando de pronto, lo peor ocurrió. El "niño", quien de nuevo volvía a adoptar esa mirada que presagiaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, había agarrado con una pequeña mano a Lambo por el pelo.

-Voy a golpearte hasta la muerte – le susurró con el tono de voz más tenebroso que Tsuna le había oído nunca, al tiempo que despedía un aura oscura y asesina.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Lambo-san no dijo nada! ¡No hizo nada malo! ¡Tsuna sálvameee! – empezó a gritar el niño-vaca mientras lloraba por su vida.

-Falso, falso, después de todo Hibari-san sigue siendo Hibari-san, aunque su cuerpo haya cambiado su actitud sigue siendo exactamente la misma – se lamentó.

-Si de verdad piensas eso estás muy equivocado, Tsuna – irrumpió Reborn en medio del alboroto –aunque solo el joven Vongola notó su llegada, pues Lambo seguía luchando por su vida mientras I-Pin intentaba ayudarlo-.

-Harás mal si menosprecias el poder de Shamal. Su Trident Mosquito es verdaderamente efectivo, no solo afecta al cuerpo sino también a la mentalidad y personalidad del afectado – informó el bebé. -Si Hibari sigue comportándose así… es solo la prueba de que él ya tenía esa personalidad a los 8 años – finalizó su teoría como si nada.

-¡¿Estás de broma?! – exclamó Tsuna sin poder creérselo.

-Para nada, fíjate en los pequeños detalles y verás que no me equivoco.

**oOoOoOo**

En su cuarto y ya preparándose para ir a dormir, Tsuna seguía pensando en lo que Reborn le había dicho. A decir verdad, si que notaba algo en el comportamiento de Hibari-san que era diferente, como el que estuviera mucho más calmado que de costumbre, o quizás, que se veía un poco más abierto –dentro de sus limitaciones- a la hora de expresarse –al menos con él-. Y aun así, ¿era posible que ya tuviera ese comportamiento cuando era niño? Se le hacía difícil creerlo, pero tratándose de él…

Estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa del pijama, cuando un acalorado Hibari entraba precipitadamente por la puerta cerrándola de golpe y apoyando su peso sobre ella.

-¡¡Kyoya!! ¡Sal, se que estás ahí! – oía gritar a Lambo desde fuera de su habitación. A Tsuna le sorprendió lo agitado que se veía el "niño". Unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían por su frente y de las puntas de su cabello negro, además, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, seguramente debido a que había estado corriendo.

-¡Tsk! Me encontraron… - murmuró el pequeño Hibari.

-¡Bien, si te empeñas en esconderte en la habitación de Tsuna, tendremos que echar la puerta abajo! – escuchó de pronto gritar a Lambo. -¡Vamos, I-Pin!

-¡Espera Lambo! – gritó el joven Vongola mientras, en un acto reflejo, escondía al Hibari niño tras la puerta y la abría para impedir que el niño-vaca le destrozara la casa. -¡No destroces mi casa! Además, Kyoya-kun no está aquí – y se apartó un poco del umbral para enseñarle su cuarto vacío.

-Jum, eres mejor de lo que esperaba Kyoya… ¡Pero el Gran Lambo-sama no perderá! – gritó finalmente, para seguir en su búsqueda.

-I-Pin tampoco perderá – y así, los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Con un suspiro, Tsuna cerró la puerta de su habitación y se giró hacia donde estaba el niño, que había salido de detrás de su puerta y ahora se sentaba en su cama suspirando. De pronto, analizó lo que acababa de pasar, y cayó en un pequeño detalle.

-Hibari-san… ¿tú estabas jugando al escondite con Lambo e I-Pin? – preguntó, y en cierto modo, el solo hecho de incluir en la misma frase las palabras "jugar al escondite" y "Hibari" le pareció descabellado. En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, la cara del niño subido a su cama se tornó de un intenso color rojo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como si lo hubieran pillado en algo muy vergonzoso.

-¡Ca-callate! – le gritó aun sin mirarlo. –Ellos se empeñaron, empezaron a gritar y a gritar, y tu madre me pidió que jugara con ellos, dijo que me haría bien moverme un poco después de estar todo el día durmiendo. ¡Ni me dejó negarme! – empezó a hablar de carrerilla y cada vez más rojo, no sabía como era que aun no se le había acabado el aire. -¡Además, no es asunto tuyo! – finalizó con la cabeza gacha.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Quién le diría que algún día vería al temible Hibari sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza como un niño avergonzado? Jamás lo hubiera creído. Finalmente, iba a resultar que los Mosquitos del eran más efectivos de lo esperado.

De pronto, se le escapó una pequeña risa, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no podía parar de reír a carcajadas. El Hibari niño lo veía con una mirada furibunda pero sin decir nada, aun algo sonrojado y con sus cortas piernecitas colgando del borde de su cama. Ese detalle solo le hizo reír más, hasta que incluso unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

-¿Aun no te has reído bastante? Como sigas así voy a golpearte hasta la muerte – le advirtió el "niño", ahora verdaderamente cabreado y con una incipiente aura asesina brotando de su menudo cuerpo.

-Hai, lo siento, lo siento…- dijo intentando parar de reír, en vista de que por muy niño que fuera, seguramente estaría deseando acabar con su vida.

Decidió continuar a lo suyo, terminando de prepararse para ir a dormir y arreglando las cosas de la escuela para el día siguiente. Mientras metía todos los libros que necesitaba dentro de su maleta, lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección a su cama, donde el pequeño Hibari-san continuaba sentado y miraba por la ventana de su habitación como la lluvia caía del oscuro cielo nublado.

Terminaba de meter el último libro, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun no había acondicionado un lugar decente para que el "niño" durmiera. Tendría que avisar a su madre para que colocara un futon en su habitación, pues no tenían cuarto de invitados (bueno sí, pero estaba ocupado por sus innumerables ocupas).

-¡Mamá! – la llamó desde el umbral desde su habitación. -¿Puedes traer un futon y un cobertor para ponerle a Kyoya-kun? – le preguntó una vez llegó a su cuarto.

-Oh, vaya, creo que no va a poder ser Tsu-kun... Puse todos los futones de repuesto a lavar aprovechando que teníamos buen tiempo pero de repente llegó esta tormenta y aun no los pude poner a secar – explicó algo compungida.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Tsuna con molestia. Mientras tanto Hibari seguía observando las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana como si la cosa no fuera con él. -¿Y entonces dónde va a dormir?

-Umm... Podría dormir contigo esta noche y mañana si no mejora el tiempo llevaré un juego de cama a la tintorería para que me los sequen – dictaminó la jefa de la casa.

-¿Por qué conmigo? - preguntó, más con resignación que con verdadera oposición. Bueno, la verdad es si fuera otra la situación ni se le pasaría por la cabeza esa posibilidad, pero desde que Hibari-san era un niño de 8 años que no sobrepasaba el metro treinta, esa posibilidad no le parecía tan descabellada.

Su madre, dando por zanjada la discusión salió de su cuarto. El joven Vongola volvió a sus preparativos de la escuela, sin siquiera fijarse en el pequeño Hibari, que finalmente había dejado de observar las ennegrecidas nubes y miraba estupefacto al chico.

¡¿Dormir en la cama de Sawada Tsunayoshi... con él dentro?!

**OooOoOo**

9:35 de la noche.

Hibari llevaba exactamente diez minutos observando el techo, sin ser capaz de dormir. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. Mucho menos moverse. Esa cama no es que fuera especialmente grande, y Hibari tenía la certeza de que si se movía lo más mínimo su cuerpo rozaría con el de su _compañero._

Y eso era lo último que quería. Ni siquiera él sabía muy bien la razón, pero **no** quería ni rozarlo.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

¿Es que nadie podía apagar ese maldito reloj?

Las 9:47 de la noche.

Y nada. No se dormía. Ya podía contar ovejitas, pajaritos, o lo que fuese, que ni siquiera lograba bostezar un poquito. Siente un ligero movimiento a su lado, y de pronto, una suave respiración choca contra su cuello.

_Perfecto._

Lo que le faltaba. Gira un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha y lo ve. El maldito duerme tan plácidamente, como si nada, y él ahí desquiciándose de los nervios.

Con el cielo ya más despejado, un rayo de luz lunar se cuela entre las cortinas y los golpea en la cara -aunque claro, _uno de ellos_ ni lo nota-. Entonces Hibari se fija finalmente en que ambos están verdaderamente **cerca**.

Intenta arrimarse un poco hacia atrás, alejándose de su compañero de cama, pero casi no se había movido cuando choca con la fría y dura pared, que parecía acorralarlo a propósito solo por reírse de su desgracia un rato.

Finalmente se rinde, y se gira de nuevo con la espalda contra la pared, cara a cara con su acompañante. Este duerme profundamente, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, exhalando acompasadamente. El pelo, alborotado y despuntado en todas direcciones, le cae parcialmente sobre el rostro. Más abajo, la camiseta del pijama, floja y cedida tras un par de años de uso, deja entrever parte del pecho el joven.

Casi por acto reflejo, Hibari levanta su brazo izquierdo y acerca su mano al rostro pacífico del chico. En medio de su ensoñación, puede notar como el golpeteo en su pecho se hace más rápido, al igual que su respiración, que se vuelve más forzada conforme su mano avanza, sin apartar en un solo momento la vista del rostro tranquilo de Tsuna. Cuando está a punto de rozar su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, el ahora "niño" despierta de su momento de letargo y acaba propinandole una colleja a su compañero de cama.

Tsuna, con cara de dolor, se queja un poco en sueños, y al instante vuelve a sumirse en las profundidades de su sueño. Hibari, quien por un moemento había tenido miedo de despertarle -no por nada, sino que lo último que quería ahora era aguantar a Tsunayosi... _en su misma cama-,_ intenta relajarse un poco_._

Las 10:52. ¿Lleva una hora mirando a las musarañas?

Finalmente decide que lo mejor es olvidarse de todo e intentar dormir un poco. Se da media vuelta hacia la parez y cierra los ojos.

10:58. Hibari ya empieza a notar los efectos del sueño. Poco a poco va notando su cuerpo más ligero, los ruidos de la noche se hacen más lejanos. Está a punto de alcanzar su preciado sueño cuando...

_Oh no._ Eso sí que no.

Hibari respira profundamente, intentando controlar su respiración cada vez más alterada de pura rabia, así como el incipiente sonrojo en sus mejillas. De pronto, los brazos alrededor de su cintura se estrechan más, y Hibari explota. Se da la vuelta de forma brusca, apartando los brazos alrededor suyo en el proceso, y con un solo pensamiento en mente mientras ve como un adormilado y aun medio inconsciente Tsuna parpadea levemente intentando ubicarse:

"_Voy a golpearlo hasta la muerte"._

-¿Nani...? ¿Hibari-s...? - Tsuna aun no había terminado de pronunciar el nombre de su guardián, cuando un pequeño pie infantil se estampa contra su cara empujándolo fuera de la cama. -¡¿Qué demon...?!

-Estas son las reglas, Tsunayoshi – le informa el pequeño Hibari desde encima de la cama. **Su** cama. -Yo dormiré en la cama, tú apáñatelas como puedas, no me importa, pero si haces el más mínimo intento de subirte a la cama... ¡te golpearé hasta la muerte! - finalizó más amenazador de lo que Tsuna lo había visto jamás.

-¿Qué...? ¡¿Por qué?! - exclamó sin entender porqué de pronto se apoderaban de su cama y tenía que dormir en el suelo.

Pero no importó cuanto preguntó, Hibari no volvió a hablarle en toda la noche. Al día siguiente, cuando Hibari despertó, se encontró con el joven Vongola dormido en el suelo, pegado a la cama e intentando taparse lo más posible con la colcha que caía de ese lado.

Tsuna jamás supo la razón del enfado de Hibari-san esa noche.

C o n t i n u a r á ~

* * *

¡Tachán~! xD ¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Conseguí hacer jugar al escondite a Hibari y hacer que durmiera con Tsuna en un mismo cap! xDDD

Dios, es que ni yo me creo que haya hecho esto...xD Pero bueno, ¿qué tal a estado? ¿Realista? ¿O derrocha OoC por todos sus poros? u__u Si es así, lo siento, juro que intento hacerlo lo más realista posible, pero es que es taaaaaaan divertido reirse de Hibari xDDD ¿Reviews? (ojillos llorosos)

**E·D·I·T·O**

Ok, edito con algunas cosillas que me faltaron por poner ayer porque eran las 2 de la mañana y mi madre estaba atenta por si oía teclear para venir a por mí ¬¬ Primero, vocabulario que podría dar lugar a dudas:

_Genkan: entradilla de las casas japonesas donde se cambian los zapatos y se guardan._

_Senbei: galletas saladas japonesas hechas de arroz, muchas veces se comen envueltos en nori._

También quería poneros, como veo que el doujinshi que mencioné levantó expectación (xD), una especie de preview (ya que por ahora no puedo ponerlo entero porque sería spoiler =S). Ahí van dospáginas que ya salieron en el fic:

• http: / / img692 . imageshack . us / img692 / 4011 / doujinshi7 . jpg • (de cuando Hibari llega a casa de Tsuna).

• http : / / img694 . imageshack . us / img694 / 2530 / doujinshi11 . jpg • (de cuando la mamá de Tsuna conoce a Chibi-Hibari xD).

Ya sabéis, para ver los links solo es quitar los espacios y listo. A quien descubra qué doujinshi es, le doy un premio xDDDD Mejor no lo busquéis ¬¬

Próximo capítulo: _**Miercoles: ****Baño**._

_Esperadlo con ansias ;)_

¡Byesu~! =)


	3. Capítulo 3: Miercoles: Baño

¡Wiiii! ¡Hello! xD Aquí traigo el nuevo capi recién terminadito ayer, pero no llegué a casa hasta hoy, así que bueno, un día más no mata a nadie xD Comentarios y demases al final del capi (tengo una pregunta importante que hacer, os agradecería que la leyeseis). Pongo el disclaimer, que en este fic no lo he puesto nunca O.O

_Disclaimer: KHR! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei, si el manga fuera mío, habría yaoi en todas las páginas xD_

¡A leer! =D

_**

* * *

Miercoles**__: _Baño

-¡Tsu-kun, apúrate o llegarás tarde a la escuela! – avisaba Nana a su hijo desde la cocina.

-Haaaai… - contestaba el chico de mala gana mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Tsuna-nii, tienes mala cara, ¿no has dormido bien? – preguntó Fuuta preocupado.

-No mucho…

-Oh, ¿y por qué? – le cuestionó el pequeño inocentemente.

-Sí, eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí – finalizó saliendo por la puerta, en la que Yamamoto y Gokudera ya le esperaban.

-Vaya, ¿qué le habrá pasado? – ni Lambo, ni I-Pin supieron contestarle. Al mismo tiempo, un descansado Hibari terminaba su desayuno tranquilamente sentado bajo el kotatsu.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Sí! ¡Hamburguesas para cenar! ¡Son todas para Lambo-san! – gritaba el niño emocionado subiéndose a la mesa.

-¡Lambo, no, igual para todos! – le reprendía I-Pin, al tiempo que empezaba a perseguir al niño vaca por toda la sala.

-¿Queréis dejar de jugar en medio de la cena? – se quejaba Tsuna.

-Los niños pequeños son tan enérgicos – decía Nana sonriente. –Ara, Tsu-kun, ¿no te parece que huele algo raro aquí? – preguntó arrugando la nariz.

-¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo dices… - el joven Vongola empezó a olisquear al aire en busca del origen del desagradable olor. Cuando todos en la mesa se giraron hacia donde el hedor era más fuerte, se toparon con el pequeño Hibari comiendo tranquilamente, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier conversación que se diera en esa mesa –y que a él no le interesaba en absoluto-. De pronto Tsuna tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Ano…Kyoya-kun, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste? – inquirió el jefe de los Vongola.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿por qué tendría que contestarte? – contestó este sin levantar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, siete pares de ojos estaban fijos en él. Cabreado, decidió contestar para que lo dejaran de molestar. –Teniendo en cuenta los tres días que estuve perdido antes de venir aquí… ¿a qué día estamos?

-Kyoya-kun, estamos a miércoles… ¿la última vez que estuviste en tu casa no fue el jueves de la semana pasada? – contestó Tsuna resignado, quien ya se esperaba esa respuesta. El "niño" seguía comiendo la hamburguesa de su plato sin atender al resto de la mesa, como si el tema no fuera con él.

-Oh no, esto no puede ser, iré a preparar inmediatamente la bañera para que Kyoya-kun se bañe antes de ir a dormir – dijo Nana mientras se levantaba y salía del salón.

-¡Oh, que pena, Kyoya tienes que ir a bañarte! – empezó a gritar Lambo subido a la mesa justo delante de Hibari. Tsuna ya se esperaba lo peor. -¡Pero tranquilo, que Lambo-san ya se comerá la hamburguesa por ti! – y decidido, dirigió sus palillos hacia el plato de Hibari. Sin embargo, estos nunca llegaron a su destino, frenados por otro par de palillos.

-Toca mi plato, ¡y te golpearé hasta la muerte! – amenazó un sombrío –y pequeño- Hibari, harto ya de que todo el mundo le interrumpiera la cena -¡y justo el día que tocaban hamburguesas!-. El joven Vongola decidió apartar al pequeño antes de que se quedara sin su guardián del Trueno.

-Tsu-kun, el baño está listo, ¿por qué no vas y ayudas a Kyoya-kun a limpiarse? – propuso su madre entrando de nuevo en la sala. Hibari levantó la cabeza de su plato al instante en que oyó esas palabras.

-¿Qué, por qué yo? – se quejó el chico, más por acto reflejo que por verdadera oposición.

-Anda, él aun es pequeño, ve y ayúdalo.

-Está bien… - cedió finalmente. Hibari observaba la escena atónito, ¿es que a nadie de esa maldita mesa le importaba en lo más mínimo su opinión al respecto? No pensaba permitir que le arrebataran la poca dignidad que le quedaba en su diminuto cuerpo de esa forma. Jamás permitiría qu…

-¡Vamos vamos, tenemos que lavarnos bien! – exclamó Nana levantando al pequeño Kyoya-kun en brazos y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Tsuna observaba desde atrás la cara sonrojada y los ojos como platos de Hibari-san, quien era llevado contra su voluntad por una fuerza contra la que –al parecer- no podía luchar. La fuerza maternal de Sawada Nana.

**oOoOoOo**

Tsuna enjabonaba con energía el pelo azabache del "niño" sentado delante de él. Realmente se notaban los siete días de total ausencia de higiene en su cabeza. El joven Vongola, en su misión de erradicar la suciedad en el pelo de Hibari-san, estaba arrodillado en el suelo del cuarto de baño con una toalla como única prenda atada alrededor de su cintura –al igual que el "niño", quien solo se cubría con una pequeña toalla-.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante para coger la alcachofa de la ducha, que se encontraba a los pies de Hibari para aclararle el cabello, por un momento le pareció ver a este jugar haciendo pompas con el jabón. Pero al volverse a fijar, el pequeño se encontraba totalmente serio, mirando hacia los azulejos de la pared de en frente.

_-Será mi imaginación_ – pensó, y se dispuso a terminar de lavar al "niño".

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, gracias – inquirió amenazante Hibari, mientras le quitaba el utensilio y se disponía a aclararse solo. Tsuna, sin comprender muy bien su repentino cambio de actitud, fue a meterse en la bañera calentita, preguntándose si el sonrojo que había visto en su cara era por el calor o quizás por algo más.

Poco después, Tsuna veía como su guardián de la nube se agarraba al borde de la bañera y se disponía a entrar en esta. Las manos bien sujetas al borde, y se dispone a subir una pierna. El joven Vongola veía en silencio como, tras un par de intentos, finalmente el pequeño Hibari-san conseguía enganchar el pie dentro de la bañera. Ahora venía la parte difícil. Asegurando bien el pie, hace fuerza e intenta impulsarse dentro del cubículo. Un poco más, solo un empujoncito, y ya está en la cima del bordillo. Sin embargo, por azares del destino –un destino que Hibari estaba seguro de que disfrutaba poniéndolo en ridículo-, una de las diminutas manos del "niño" que soportaban casi todo su peso resbala de su posición, provocando que el pequeño guardián fuera a parar al interior de la bañera de cabeza.

Tsuna, quien había observado desde su posición todo el proceso, se adelantó preocupado por su amigo –se podía considerar que eran amigos, ¿no?-. Antes de hacer nada, el pequeño Hibari-san sacaba la cabeza de la superficie, escupiendo el agua que había entrado a su boca, tosiendo, y frotándose los ojos con sus manitas en puños.

El Vongola, una vez que se cercioró de que estaba bien, y que se dio cuenta de la situación y de la imagen ante él, no pudo evitar empezar a reírse casi a carcajadas. Hibari, ya restablecido y totalmente avergonzado, le lanzó una mirada furibunda, totalmente sonrojado.

-Vale ya, no le veo la gracia – le recriminó, empezando a cabrearse al ver que el otro no paraba de reírse, y decidido a salvar los vestigios de su pobre dignidad, la cual había sido cruelmente vapuleada.

-Hai hai, lo siento – contestó Tsuna limpiándose los restos de lágrimas –producto de la risa- del rabillo de su ojo. -¡Pero es una suerte que ahora seas tan pequeño Hibari-san! – comentó este al cabo de un rato. –¡Si no fuera así, no podríamos bañarnos los dos juntos como ahora! – comentó como si verdaderamente eso fuera una buena noticia para el guardián de la nube.

Al ver la mirada acerada de este, la cual parecía decir que como siguiera hablando tonterías acabaría con él en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Namimori, el joven Vongola decidió omitir el resto de sus comentarios. La verdad es que últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a ese Hibari-san, y cada vez le costaba más recordar que se trataba del terrorífico y letal Presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori. Suspiró, pensando que solo él era capaz de meterse en semejantes problemas -¿quién se imaginaría que acabaría tomándose un baño con el temible Hibari Kyoya?-, y simplemente se dispuso a disfrutar de su baño caliente.

_Muy_ caliente.

Tsuna, quien estaba con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la bañera hacia el exterior, empezaba ya a notar los efectos del agua ardiendo y del sofocante vapor. Levantó la mano con sus arrugados dedos estirados frente a su cara, empezaba a ver un poco borroso y cada vez el vapor le dificultaba más respirar con normalidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya ahí metidos? Pues si él ya estaba así, no quería imaginarse como debía estar Hibari-san, en su nuevo cuerpo de niño –más vulnerable a las altas temperaturas-.

Cuando se giró hacia atrás para ver como se encontraba el "niño", lo vio sumergido en el agua hasta la altura de la boca, mientras soplaba por debajo de esta provocando que pequeñas burbujas brotaran de la superficie.

_-¡Y él está tan tranquilo!_ – pensó sorprendido. Bueno, ahora mismo se le veía bastante pacífico –como un verdadero niño de ocho años-, quizás si lo dejaba jugar un poco más en el agua después quedaría satisfecho y no causaría tantos problemas –y le devolvería su cama, la cual le fuera cruelmente arrebatada la noche anterior-. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

…

Diez minutos después, Tsuna empezaba a sentirse cada vez más mareado. Hibari-san ya tenía que estar satisfecho, ¿no? De verdad estaba deseando salir de ahí y tomarse un vaso de leche bien fresquito. Se giró de nuevo hacia el "niño", no lo podía creer… ¡estaba en la misma posición!

-Ano… ¿Hibari-san, llevas todo el rato debajo del agua? – le preguntó. Tras unos segundos de espera, el pequeño guardián se giró en su dirección, aunque no contestó nada. Cuando se fijó un poco más, el joven Vongola pudo notar las mejillas coloradas y enfebrecidas del pequeño, además de que tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera desorientado. Tsuna pensó que seguramente debía de estar aun más mareado que él.

-Hibari-san no te ves bien, será mejor que salgamos del agua – le ofreció.

-No quiero – contestó el pequeño Hibari girándole la cara y volviendo a hundirse en el agua ardiendo.

-Si sigues así vas a acabar enfermándote – le insistió Tsuna, e intentó acercarse a él para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

-¡Que no quiero! – gritó terco, apartando al joven Vongola de un empujón.

Sin embargo, debido al estado de aturdimiento del pequeño guardián de la nube, este no calculó bien y fue arrastrado junto con Tsuna. Cuando se reincorporó, aun aturdido, se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba. Casi todo su cuerpo habría acabado sobre el joven Vongola si no fuera porque en el último momento había conseguido apoyar una de sus menudas rodillas en el fondo de la bañera, mientras con sus manos se apoyaba en los bordes de esta.

Tsuna, bajo él, abrió los ojos aun dolorido –pues con la brusquedad del movimiento había acabado golpeándose la espalda contra la pared detrás de él-. Cuando finalmente enfocó su vista, lo primero que vio fue _cierta parte_ de la anatomía de su pequeño compañero de batallas. ¿En qué momento se había desecho de su toalla? Tsuna dedujo que se le habría caído durante el accidentado intento por entrar en la bañera. Sonrojado, levantó la vista, encontrándose de pleno con la cara aniñada de Hibari-san a apenas unos centímetros de la suya.

-E-esto… ¿Hibari-san? – llamó Tsuna empezando a ponerse algo nervioso. La posición en la que se encontraban era algo… extraña, y el guardián de la nube no parecía querer moverse de su posición, es más, Tsuna pudo notar como empezaba a aproximarse a él.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, siempre con la mirada acerada fija en sus ojos castaños. Hibari, en su estado de aturdimiento, se encontraba ya a apenas cinco centímetros de rozar su cuerpo con el del chico bajo él.

Se aproximaba lentamente –aun con una rodilla apoyada en el fondo-. El agua caliente formaba ondas alrededor de su cintura desnuda. Poco a poco, dejaba resbalar sus manos a lo largo del bordillo de la bañera, hasta finalmente apoyar las palmas contra la pared opuesta, acorralando en el proceso a un Tsunayoshi cada vez más confundido y nervioso.

Realmente, el joven Vongola tampoco es que se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos, y finalmente, vencido por el desconcierto, el sopor y los asfixiantes vapores del cuarto, empezó a inclinarse también, como una flor que no puede evitar crecer hacia la luz, buscando con sus temblorosos labios entreabiertos algo que él mismo desconocía.

El pequeño guardián de la nube vio con satisfacción como el chico se rendía finalmente ante él. Así, con una sonrisa socarrona, se dispuso a eliminar completamente la distancia entre ambos. Su diminuto cuerpo ya casi cubría totalmente el de Tsuna, solo tenía que apoyar la otra rodilla para estabilizarse y finalmente la distancia entre los dos desaparecería. Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso, y la menuda rodilla de Hibari fue a clavarse en cierta –y preciada- parte de la anatomía del futuro jefe de la mafia, produciéndole un dolor agudo.

Ante esto, Tsuna finalmente reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La respiración caliente del guardián golpeó contra sus labios temblorosos, asustándolo. Entrando en pánico –y sintiendo aun la presión sobre sus "partes nobles"-, apartó de un empujón el pequeño cuerpo de Hibari-san en un acto reflejo.

-¡Matte, Hibari-san! – exclamó en el proceso, con la cara completamente colorada y la respiración agitada.

El guardián cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose ligeramente la nuca contra la pared tras de él. La brusquedad del movimiento, en cierto modo, le ayudó a espabilarse.

Y entonces, analizó la situación.

Él, Hibari Kyoya, -aturdido o no- había intentado besar al herbívoro cobarde de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y lo que es peor… había sido rechazado. El "niño", sintiendo una incipiente furia asesina –y algo más que no pudo (ni quiso) descifrar- bullendo en su interior, se giró sin mediar palabra y salió violentamente de la bañera y del cuarto de baño, sin siquiera preocuparse de su desnudez.

Tsuna, sorprendido y asustado por su ruda reacción, se limitó a quedarse bajo el agua aun caliente. Sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar, solo oía los acelerados latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, olvidándose por completo de las altas temperaturas, los sofocantes vapores, o el mareo.

Hibari, acostado en un futon en el suelo de la habitación, no volvió a ver a Tsunayoshi en el resto de la noche.

C o n t i n u a r á ~

* * *

¡Tachán! ¿Qué tal? xD ¿Muy OoC? (siento ser pesada, pero de verdad me preocupa cargarme sus personalidades =S). Se que el título del capi levantara cierta expectación, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie xD Pienso hacer pasar a Hibari todas las experiencias por las que pasa un niño de 8 años (seeh, lo voy a torturar hasta el final xDD).

Graias por todos los reviews *O* Los contestaré por mp, y bueno, a los anónimos no puedo, pero se los agradezco muuucho muchito desde aquí :)

Ahora... las preguntas que tenía. **Primero**: ¿queréis que ponga lemmon al final del fic? No tenía planeado ponerlo (más que nada porque nunca hice lemmon yaoi O//O), pero bueno, si queréis podría hacer un pequeño esfuercito a ver si me sale algo decentillo. **Segundo**: estaba pensando en hacer otros dos fics de KHR! (también yaoi, of course xD). Un 6927 (MukuTsuna) y un 8059 (YamaGoku). También están basados en doujinshis que he leído, pero no se si será abusar mucho ya xD Aunque bueno, ¿no hay gente que traduce fics del inglés al español? Pues yo seré traductora de dous, desde la imagen a la escritura xD (ya, deja la bebida Fumiis u.u). ¿Qué opináis? ¿Los hago o no los hago? **Tercero**: el resto del fic (quedan cuatro capis), ya no incluye nada del doujinshi, así que para el próximo capi lo pondré aquí (que veo que la gente está ansiosa por verlo xD). Pero sigo con lo que dije en el capi anterior, a quien encuentre el dou que es de aquí al próximo capi se lleva un premio! (aun no se lo qué xD pero algo será xD), y no Geme, si lees esto, tú no entras en el concurso xD ¡Animaooos! =D

Ahí quedan las preguntillas =)

Me despido diciendo, que espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones de este capi medio limenoso (?). Porque cuando empiezan los acercamientos ya no se si se me da bien esto del yaoi xD Espero muchas críticas constructivas :)

Próximo capi: **Enfermo.**

¡Byesu~! =)

PD: _está demostrado científicamente que dejar reviews ayuda a la circulación y a mejorar nuestra flora intestinal, así como previene el colesterol ;D _(me marcho antes de que las notas finales sean más largas que el propio capi xD)


End file.
